Brutally Honest
by caitlinxo
Summary: When Bella catches Edward with Rose, how will her and Emmett cope? When she leaves, who will she be when she returns? Love story of Em and Bella. M for language and some lemons..
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting at my mothers...I said I'd be back two months ago, I just couldn't push myself to do it. I missed Edward, I couldn't help it. I know I shouldn't, but I did.

_..Three Months Ago..._

_Everyone was on a hunting trip, I was bored and lonely at home, I figured going over to the Cullen's wouldn't be a problem... They were to be home any hour... _

_I figured they would've heard my truck pull up if not smell me..._

_I could hear the moaning from outside. I went inside; right in the main entrance was Rose, with my fiancé. Having sex on the piano. They continued for a few seconds before realizing they were being watched._

"_Oh, fuck, Roseee" Edward moaned._

_I threw up a little in my mouth, before running full tilt out the door. I almost made it to my truck when Edward came running, in nothing but boxers._

"_Baby, it's not what it looks like" Edward pleaded. Since when the fuck did he call me baby?_

"_I seen all I needed to see Edward" I took my engagement ring off and handed it to him. _

_I've never been so devestated and disgusted in my entire life._

"_Please fuck off Edward" I snapped. What a joke._

_I tore off, leaving a nearly naked Edward in the drive way. _

_I was stopped in the middle of the road by three vampires. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. I instantly felt terrible for Emmett, he was probably just as devestated as I was, if not more. They'be been married 70 years. How could Edward and Rose be so fucking heartless. _

"_I'm so sorry Bella, I should have seen them doing that" Alice was sobbing "I don't know how they got around my visions"_

_I hugged Alice, this was not her fault.I was to mad to cry. _

"_Oh Alice," I began "Honey, don't blame yourself. Those assholes deserve each other" I said, nothing but truth behind my words._

"_I have to leave guys," they all looked shockd. "I promise I'll be back, in a month"_

_They didn't stop me. Alice probably seen that I'd be okay, and I can imagine the emotions poor Jasper had to feel coming off me. Emmett never said a word, he probably felt the exact same way I did. Completely and utterly betrayed._

"_I love you guys, tell Carlise and Esme the same.." I felt my tears threathen to spill "I'll see you guys"_

And here I was, a fucking vampire, sitting in Arizona. I was ready to go home. I was ready to face everything. I told myself I only missed Edward because all my senses and feelings were hightened. I'd get over it when I got closure, closure was exactly what I needed. I needed to tell him that I didn't give a fuck about him, I also felt the need to rip Rose's throat out. I silently thanked whoever turned me. I was strong now, very strong. I think it was one of my gifts.

I was on the airplane now, I wasn't sure how to approach the Cullen's. Alice wouldn't have seen me turning. My other gift was shielding. It's why Edward never heard by thoughts all those years.

I zoned out for the rest of the flight, trying to avoid the stares from those around me.

**Emmett's POV**

It'd been three short months since Bella caught my brother in bed with my wife. The paper work had finally been finalized and I was a single man. Rose and I had been over for about 10 years, it was just sex. I gues s I just never realized how bad it was until I was slapped in the face with it.

My family and I, excluding the assholes in the house, were very worried about Bella. Her future disappeared a week after she left for her moms. Alice felt blind. Carlise told her not to worry, that Bella needed time to heal, and when she wanted to be seen, Bella would allow it.

She said she'd be back in a month, well three months and still no sign from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV **

As the plane landed, I opened my shield; I knew Alice would get a vision of me coming home. I also knew she'd see me as a vampire, surrounded by humans, and on my way there. I tried to not think about what I'd say to Edward... those things were private.

My phone began to vibrate. How the little Pixie for my number is beyond me.

"Why hello Alice" I grinned, I missed my best friend.

"OhmygodBella,wherethehellareyou" I could barely understand her. I guess she missed me too.

"Breath Alice," I laughed "I'll be at your place really soon" as I hung up.

I hoped on my Ducati and flew out of the parking lot. I had money saved up for college, when college was no longer an option for me; I bought the first time I thought of.

It took me no more than 10 minutes to get the Cullen's home. I almost forgot how breath taking this place is. I took of my helmet and climbed off the bike. I loved my new vamp look. I was gorgeous now. I bet I could give Rose a run for her money.

I had stiletto on; they'd become my new favourite thing, other than my bike. I had ripped skinny jeans, and a tight v neck. Alice would be impressed with my new look.

I heard Alice running, her feet barley touching the ground beneath her. She had me knocked down, and was on top of me, kissing me cheek.

"Oh Bella" she cried "Don't ever do that again, you said you'd be back months ago." I was giggling at her.

"I missed you too Alice" I grinned, "But as you can see, I had an unexpected change and needed time to regain myself."

I seen Carlisle, Esme, Jazz, and Emmett had gather on the front porch. Alice and I stopped up, dusting ourselves of. I ran to Esme, and Carlisle, I missed them so much.

"Bella, it's very nice to see you again" Carlisle said sweetly.

"Don't ever leave like that again Bella" Esme scolded.

"I'm sorry, I needed time... I never expected to be changed" I said.

I then hugged Jasper, realizing this was as close as we've ever been.

I laughed, "must be nice eh Jazz, my blood isn't so tempting anymore" I winked.

I had found some great self confidence in my few months alone.

I saved Emmett for last, I was afraid of the hurt I'd find in his eyes.

Surprisingly, I seen love, and adoration. I wondered if he and Rose had worked things out, or maybe he found his true mate. Whichever it was, it was nice to see Emmett so happy. Rose tried him like a piece of shit; I hoped he hadn't taken her back.

"Hello Bella," Emmett cooed.

I was taken off guard by the lust in his voice. The man in front of me had never been more attractive as he was right now. I was taken aback by my overwhelming feelings bubbling up inside me.

"Well Bella, care to explain" Carlisle laughed.

I guess I had quite the story to tell. We all headed to the living room. I smelt Edward before I seen him.

He and Rose were sitting on the couch, clearly not touching. I sat down, avoiding any eye contact with either. It took all my self control to not lunge for her throat. Emmett sat beside me, keeping contact. I liked it more than I should.

"Well..." I began "I'll tell you guys everything..."

Everyone listened intently.

"I went to my mom's when I left here. As I got off the plane, I could see two vampires. There was no mistaking them. There red eyes boarded into mine. I tried to avoid them at all costs, frantically trying to find my mother. I'd never seen either of them before. But I imagined they could smell the vampire on me from you guys. I didn't see them for a week, and I had almost forgotten about them. Till one night, I heard Phil and Renee scream. I ran in, afraid to see what happen. The two vampires were hovering over my parents, they had drank them dry"

I sobbed a little, recalling the memory. Emmett put his hand on mine, giving me reassurance.

I continued... "I just stood there, unable to move. Then they attacked me. I'm not sure if they meant to change me or they just got careless and didn't realize I was dead. I don't remember the pain, the odd time the fire would sore through my body, but nothing unbearable."

All eyes were on me, probably remembering how painful their own transactions had been.

"I didn't know what to do at first. I was afraid to leave the house, I knew from what you all told me, and I'd have no self control. So I sat upstairs. The odd night, I'd go out and hunt. I accidently ran into a few campers one night. I was so terrified that I'd eat them, I just stood there. Then I began to relax, realizing I was smelling their blood, and had no desire to go and eat them. I soon discovered I have some weird tolerance to blood. Being around humans doesn't bother me one bit."

I waited for someone to speak, I was sure Carlisle would have many questions.

"So, why couldn't I see any of this happened?" Alice asked.

"I'm a shield. I can block mind readers, visions seers, and emotion readers," I laughed.

"Wow," Edward spoke for the first time. Anger instantly flared inside me. I guess I didn't miss his after all.

"You don't have a fucking say," I all but spat at him.

Emmett laughed beside me, "She told you Eddie boy"

"That amazing Bella" Carlisle finally said. "I've never heard a story quite like yours"

"Well, I've always been weird," I laughed, everyone agreeing with me.

"But I'd like to go hunting," I said "The animals in Arizona are kind of gross" I laughed.

"I'll join you" Emmett said, jumping up, taking my hand and running out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmett`s POV**

I couldn`t believe my eyes when I heard the distinct roar of a Ducati coming of the drive way. Alice never said much about what her vision was, just that we can be expecting Bella any minute. I never thought she`d be on a bike like that. But once she jumped off the bike, in her stilettos, I knew she wasn`t the shy, innocent human girl who left her three months ago.

She was a fuck-me now, drop dead gorgeous vampire. Much better looking than Rose.

_Ha-ha Eddie, _I thought. _Look what you gave up, _ I heard him growl inside.

I knew Bella could see the lust, and love in my eyes when she finally gave me a hug. Rose and I divorced had finalized only a day ago. I had moved on, and accepted Rose being with my brother. I never knew I`d feel a pull this quickly to another person.

Bella led us all into the living room; she told us her entire story. This woman amazed me. I remember my transaction being very painful. I was amazed that she never felt anything, but grateful that she didn't have to feel pain.

I couldn`t help but notice the glare I got from Edward. He knew what I was thinking. He knew I wanted to get to know Bella. I had a pull to her that I couldn`t deny.

_You`re fucking my ex-wife Edward. _I thought. _Maybe I`ll fuck yours now. _I winked at him and grinned. He became rigid, I loved pushing his fucking buttons.

I couldn`t help but laugh hysterically as Edward spoke, and Bella quickly shot him down. It was nice to know she had no intentions of trying to get him back. At least she didn`t show it.

"But I'd like to go hunting," Bella said "The animals in Arizona are kind of gross" she laughed.

I grabbed her hand, taking the first opportunity I got to have her alone.

"I'll join you!"

**Bella's POV**

It felt nice to be running. Especially next to Emmett. I liked these feelings I was developing for him. I liked that he sat beside me and comforted me during my story. I was interested in pursuing these feelings for him. I just hope I didn't get my heart stomped on; I had enough of that in the past three months.

I missed being home. I didn't plan on moving back in with Charlie. I was hoping the Cullen's would allow me to stay in their home. I planned on returning to school, it was my final year, graduating was one thing I really wanted to do.

I took down two deer, and an elk. I was terribly full. I hadn't eaten this much since I changed. Arizona had very poor feed.

"Emmett..." I cooed, knowing he'd hear me, despite how quiet I was.

"Yes, Bella..." he was beside me in a blink of an eye.

"I missed you," I said, being brutally honest. I needed a friend right now.

"Me too Bella," he said, "It wasn't the same without you here"

"How'd things go after I left?" I asked, very curious.

"Well," he started... "Rose and I got a divorce. I guess it had been done for years, it just hurt to be slapped in the face with my so called brother sleeping with my wife" he signed.

I felt terrible for his loss; he and Rose had been through a lot together.

"I'm very sorry Emmett, I can't imagine how bad your heart it breaking" I said.

"I'm fine Bella, I moved on long ago without even knowing it. Rose should be happy. We were never mates, it was just sex. I guess there had to be a bit of love at first, but nothing Alice and Jasper have" he said, matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've accepted Edward and Rose, they can have each other. They really are perfect for each other. Both complete assholes" he laughed.

"I couldn't agree more" I said. "Let's head back, I miss Alice" I pouted.

Before we started to run, I grabbed Emmett's hand. I gave him a big hug, trying to put as much feelings into it was possible. He noticed my strength though, something I left out when telling everyone my gifts.

"Mmm" Emmett signed. He got the hint of my hug. "Bella, you're awfully strong, even for a newborn"

"I know it's another gift of mine" I said.

"Oh, hey that mine too" he grinned like an idiot.

"I know Em, let's head back" I winked. Taking off running.

I knew what was coming next. Edward and I had to talk, I need closure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's POV **

I regret my decision everyday to give into Rosalie's advances. I lost my Bella three months ago. Now, here she was, standing in my house, with my brother lusting over her, like he'd never seen a woman in his life before.

Vampire Bella was breath takingly beautiful. Her mahogany hair was now longer, with a natural red streak to it. Her once chocolate brown eyes were now honey-golden. Her figure was slimmer, and curved in all the right places. She was extremely sexy now. She didn't show the shyness I knew less than three months ago. Her self-confidence radiated off her in waves. I was jealous. I had given her away.

It bothered me more that I still couldn't read her mind. I wanted to know what was going through that beautiful head of hers. Her blood no longer sang to me, but those feelings I had for her three months ago were still very real.

I couldn't deny that Rose was my mate though. I could see it in her eyes, I loved her very much. Carlisle had never seen anyone quite like me. I had my mate, who made me happy. But in the back of my mind, I wanted Bella. I loved her very deeply.

I was hurt that Bella blew me off so quickly to hunt with my oaf of a brother. I envied him. I had hurt her so deeply that she took comfort in Emmett so easily. I could never forgive myself for what I had done to her. She was a vampire because I forced her out the house.

I heard her and Emmett coming back from their hunt. Emmett's thoughts all but screamed at me.

Bella had hugged him, and with a simple hug, Emmett had found his true mate. Emmett was already in love with her. What a mess the four of us were. I was hoping Bella would at least give me the opportunity to speak with her.

**Bella's POV**

Emmett was very giddy as we approached the house. I knew he felt what I felt. Emmett was my mate. I couldn't deny. I barely knew Emmett, but the pull I felt toward her couldn't go unnoticed. I needed to speak with Edward before I made my feelings clear to Emmett.

"I need to speak to Edward, Em" I said, hoping he'd understand.

"Alright, Bells" he spoke quietly, "I'll be inside if you need anything"

I saw Emmett take off, and Edward run towards me. I knew he'd be able to hear me.

"Hello beautiful" Edward slipped; I knew he didn't mean to let the word come out. I knew I was beautiful now.

"Edward, please refrain from those words" I sounded professional, I didn't like it. I needed to relax a little.

"Bella, I owe you the deepest apology" Edward said, never breaking eye contact.

"I'd like to speak, Edward." I said, not giving him a chance to say another word, "You hurt me. You hurt me worse than I've ever been hurt. Even seeing my parents lying lifeless because of some vampire. Do you know how much I love you? I thought you felt the same" I was sobbing, I couldn't help it. But this needed to happen. We needed to get passed this.

Edward was also sobbing. "Bella, I love you. I do feel the same; I'll always feel the same. Rose and Emmett were over for decades. She made advances to me every chance she got. I don't know why I gave in. I was saving myself for you." He said, pouring his heart out.

I threw my arms around him, I couldn't help it. This was Edward. My Edward.

"I've missed you, you know" I said, deciding honesty was the only way to go. "I don't know why, I should hate you" I laughed, trying to light the conversation.

I knew the entire family could hear, and were probably eves dropping. It didn't matter though. I'll always love Edward. There was just something between us.

"Oh Bella" he said, holding both my hands.

I sat down, knowing this talk was only going to get heavier.

"It doesn't change things though" I said, "We will never be together again"

"I know Bella," he signed; I could see his heart breaking in his eyes. Mine did that months ago, I had began to heal already, and he had not.

"It's going to take me awhile Bella," he was still sobbing a little; I pulled him into another hug. I hated seeing Edward hurt, despite everything he'd done to me.

I decided to open my mind to him. I knew he wouldn't expect it.

_Edward, _I called. He went rigid; I knew this was foreign to him. He had never been in my mind before. I guarded all my thought; expect the ones I wanted him to hear.

_Edward, I love you. I will always, always have deep feelings for you. I can't hate you, even though I've tried over the past three months._

Edward's eyes were boring into mine.

_I think these feelings still exist because I was your singer. I know you know that I've found my mate. Emmett is my mate, Edward. And I know that Rose is yours. I can see it between you two. Edward, I will always be thankful for the years we spent together. I will never forget them. I love you Edward. I hope we can move past this, and become friends. I want you and Rose to be happy together. I want you to accept that Emmett and I will also be together. I love him Edward. _

Before I had time to react, Edward was on me, kissing me full force, more force and compassion than I had ever felt from him before. It was our final kiss. A kiss that said good-bye to Bella and Edward's relationship. We were both accepting that our lives were about to change. We were both seeing that what we had together, made us stronger, it made us into the people we are. I will always be thankful for Edward entering my life.

Now that I wasn't his singer, we didn't love each other the way we once had. But we still loved each other. I'm sure Carlisle will figure everything out.

I heard Rose growl, and realized I was still kissing Edward.

I pulled back, and smiled at him.

"Thank you Bella," he smiled, "for sharing your mind with me"

"It's nothing Edward," I said honestly.

"I just hope we can really move on now," I said, hoping he felt the same.

"I agree." He said. "Just know, I am so very sorry for doing that to you. I'll miss you everyday" he said.

Edward was being very honest with me, knowing that Rose could hear him.

"I'll miss you as well Edward. But don't be sorry about what happened between Rose and you. I can't say I'm glad Rose came on to you the way she did, and that you gave in so easy, but things happen for a reason. I was meant to leave, I was meant to become a vampire, and I was meant to find my mate too" I paused, hoping Edward wouldn't tell Emmett before I could.

"I am still very sorry Bella" he stood up. "I must be honest though, I am not completely over you. I'm going to need time. I hope you can accept that it will be hard for me at first to see you with another person"

Edward pulled me into one last hug before running to the house. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I wasn't as angry at Edward as I expected myself to be. I envisioned myself screaming at him, breaking down, and then going for Rose's throat. I never expected him to kiss me, and for me to kiss him back in response. But I thanked Edward; we were both much more mature than I gave us credit for.

I was happy, I felt free. Now that I had my final closure with Edward, I would give him time to gain his. In the meantime, I had a big, sexy vampire who was screaming my name. I couldn't wait to see where things led with Emmett.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmet's POV**

The conversation Bella and Edward were having was very deep. Yet my entire family and I sat there, listening shamelessly. I couldn't help but feel jealous. There was always going to be something between them.

It's not everyday a vampire meets there singer, is able to resist their blood, and still manage to fall in love wit them. Now that Bella's blood didn't pump through her body, and she didn't sing to him the way she once did, things were much different. I think, if Bella has returned as a human, her and Edward would have ran into each others arms. Their love was deep, and much different than I'd ever encountered. I could tell the rest of my family was also witnessing something they'd never seen.

I was jealous though. She let him kiss her so easily. Not just kiss either, it boarder lined soft core porn in my book. I chuckled to myself.

I hoped she wouldn't run back into his open arms. Despite the fact that Rose was Edward's mate, Bella would always have some sort of calling to him. He couldn't deny it. None of us could.

I also couldn't deny the love I felt for Bella. It was amazing. From the second she hugged me, I realized I found my one and only mate. I truly believed she felt it to. Until she kissed him. I couldn't hold her against it. She never voiced her feelings to me, nor did I to her.

Wow, I sounded like a fucking sap. All in love with a woman you barely know.

Grow a fucking set Emmett, I shouted to myself. I heard Jasper chuck, obviously feeling my feelings.

I didn't even realize Edward had returned, and was hugging Rose. Reassuring her that what went on was needed. To everyone's surprise, Rose didn't freak on. She just nodded, saying she loved him and would give him as much time as he needed to gain his closure. They left to go up to their room.

I ran to Bella as fast as my legs would let me. It was my turn now.

**Bella's POV**

I sat for a few minutes. I thought Rose was freak out when Edward went back to her. She understood though. I don't think too many people could deny the love between Edward and I. It was special. I would never deny it. But it was time to move on, Edward and I were done.

I don't remember how long I sat there, staring into the forest. I didn't know how to confront Emmett. I barely fucking knew the guy!

Yet again, I couldn't deny the feelings I felt for him. He was my mate, I'd never been so sure of anything in my life.

I smelt Emmett approaching me. He sat behind me, pulling me between his legs. I signed. I felt so comfortable. Snuggled between his legs, his arms around me. We sat there for what felt like hours. I just needed a friend right now, I knew Emmett was more, but the thought counted.

We watched the sun set behind the trees. It was beautiful. Every so often, Emmett would whisper reassuring words in my ear. My dead heart swelled a little every time we gently rubbed my arm or moved stray hair from my face.

I turned around to face Emmett. It was time to be brutally honest for the second time today. If I were still human, I'd have been crying feeling so overwhelmed. But I pulled up my big girl panties and faced everything head on. I was loving my new found confidence.

"Emmett," I all but whispered.

"Yes baby" he smiled. I knew he was feeling what I was. And I loved the way baby rolled off his tongue.

"I like the sound of that" I leaned in close, closing my eyes and inhaling his scent.

"Bella, I think you already know what I'm about to say" he started.

I put my finger to his lips, signalling him to shush.

Then I kissed him. It showed more than words ever could. Our kiss was gentle, and compassionate. I felt every nerve ending in my stone body come to life. I felt warmth, like an explosion had just gone off all throughout my body. The kiss grew and intensified. Knowing we both didn't need to breath, I still needed to pull back and regain my composure.

"Whoa" Emmett said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"You said that right" I said, matter-of-factly.

His lips were on mine again, I kissed him back eagerly. Waiting for him to poof up in smoke. I'd never felt this before. When Edward kissed me, I feel nothing but love. But when Emmett kissed me, I felt as if my world had been ignited on fire, like every piece of me fit him perfectly. I knew I'd found the missing piece to my puzzle. He'd been right in front of me the entire sign. How did I ever miss him?

I'd been in love before. If that's what you could call it. Now, well I don't know. In love seemed so insignificant to what I felt for the man who's lips were on mine. I felt like I finally understood those stares Alice and Jasper exchanged. I feel like my world had been tuned upside down. I can't believe I went without this for so long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emmett's POV**

I couldn't believe I was finally kissing my girl. My girl? …yeah, my girl. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Whatcha thinking about handsome" Bella cooed, in my ear.

"You," I said, honestly.

"Good or bad?" she laughed.

"Always good" I whispered.

I couldn't believe what this woman was doing to be. I felt like a lost puppy dog. I just wanted to hold and kiss her. Things were so much different with Rose now that I look back on. Rose and I could never sit here, while I told her. It was pure sex. I hoped she found better with Edward. She deserved to be happy.

I was proud of myself for being so grown up about all this.

"Hey Em" Bella broke my train of thought.

"Yes baby" I asked.

"We should go shopping" she tried to whisper, I knew she was trying to avoid Alice. But, Alice being Alice, she heard. I barely had time to shield Bella when I heard the little pixie running for us.

"I thought you'd never ask Bella," who knew a vampire could run out of breath "Of course we'll go shopping, and we'll get you a car too" I didn't know someone could smile so big either.

Bella looked down at her feet, "Will you come to Emmett?" she asked, quietly.

Hell yeah, any excuse to spend some more time with her

"Of course I will"

"Yay" Alice screamed.

Alice had apparently already convinced Jasper to go, he was already waiting in the car. Bella asked Jasper and I to pick her out a car. She said she didn't want anything to flashy, but she liked the speed. I knew we'd find her a perfect one, we dropped the girls off at the mall.

**Bella's POV**

I was excited to spend some time with Alice. I was also excited that I was getting a new car.

"So Bella," Alice started "That was some pretty intense shit between you and Edward"

I knew this would come up.

"I know Alice" I signed, still not knowing what make of the whole thing. "I wish you could just feel what I feel"

"Jasper does, honey" Alice said "He says he's never experienced it before, he doesn't even know how to explain them"

I knew it was something weird between us.

"I know, I know…" I wanted to change the subject "So Alice," I felt like being adventurous, "Buy me anything I want"

Her eyes damn near popped out of her little head. I had to giggle.

"Really Bella?" She asked, "It's not nice to play jokes you know, you better be serious"

I laughed again, "I am very serious Alice. Go to town!"

And with that, Alice was off. I've never seen anyone shop quite like her. We went from store to store. She didn't have me try much on, said it took to much time, and she could already see I'd like great in them. I was actually having a lot of fun with her.

This vampire stuff is cool.

"Oh Bella," she sighed "You have to have these"

I agreed with her. The were black leather knee high boots. I didn't know why, but the boots were perfect.

She of course left the lingerie for last. How did I know she'd stop here.

She hesitated at first, thinking I'd stop her. What the hell? Might as well get some. Things with Emmett were different. I wanted to wear these things, I wanted to show myself off.

She bought lots of things for herself, excited for the night she was about to have with Jasper. Everything she bought doubles of though. Something about great minds think alike. Alice sure was one of a kind.

"Are you ready Bella" Alice asked "Jasper may kill me when he realizes I maxed two credit cards out"

"I'm sorry Alice" I said, not realizing till now "I didn't even think about paying"

"No worries. Us Cullen's are very wealthy. And sense you're a Cullen now" she winked.

I did feel like a Cullen. I planned to talk to Esme and Carlisle as soon as we got home about me moving in. I couldn't go back to living with Charlie, and since I was an adult, it was my choice.

When we arrived back at the house, a sleek black Mitsubishi Eclipse was sitting in the drive way. I squealed in anticipation. The car was perfect, it wasn't to flashy, that people would look at me to much but I looked fast.

Jasper and Emmett were coming inside. The back on Emmett's jeep was completely full. We even had to push our seats up to fit everything.

Emmett came to me, "do you like it?"

"Em, I love it so much" I spun around wrapping my arms around his neck "Thank you and Jasper so much" then I kissed him. We've been kissing a lot to say I don't know what the hell is going on between us.

He deepened the kiss. Tracing his ice tongue around my bottom lip. Begging for entrance. I heard a growl behind us.

_Edward. _

Emmett stepped back, and growled back. This could be a real problem. I'd have to clear things up with Edward a little better.

"Babe" I started, he wasn't listening "Em, please stop. Come on, let's get this stuff inside" he came to my side, relaxing a little.

After we got all our new things inside, I wasn't sure where to put them, so I headed to the guest bedroom. I walked passed Emmett and seen the hurt in his eyes. I wondered what happened.

"Everything okay Em?" I asked.

"Where are you taking that stuff?" he replied.

"To the uh, guest room" I said, "I wasn't sure were to take it"

"To my room silly!" he boomed.

I laughed. Happy to be invited into his room. We both grabbed everything and bolted upstairs.

To the third level, only Edward's and Emmett's bedrooms were up here. This could be too much to handle…


	7. Chapter 7

**Emmett's POV**

I was so happy that Bella excepted my offer to stay in my room. Our room, I smiled to myself. I knew Bella was going to have to have a chat with Eddie boy. Bella and I were going to be doing a lot more than kissing soon, Rose would kiss his ass if he growled every time we touched. What a douche.

Bella was unpacking all her things. I noticed some very sexy lingerie. I can't wait till later, I silently screamed to myself.

"Bella, I think we should talk" She was beside me in an instant.

"I agree" she said. Waiting for me to continue.

I guess I was gonna have to start this.

"I think we both see the feelings between us" she nodded.

"I was wondering where you wanted to take them" I asked her.

"I'd like to see where things go" she said, if she'd still been human, her face wouldn't been beat head. I put a reassuring hand on hers.

"I'd like to go slow though, Em" She started, I knew what she was going to say. "I'm still moving on from everything that happened"

I kissed her forehead, moving closer to her. I needed her to understand that I will wait as long as she needed.

"Baby, I'll be here and waiting for along as possible" I said.

"Thank you so much Em", she looked like she was glowing "You make me really happy"

My dead heart felt like it came alive inside my stone chest.

"I have an idea" I said "Lets go to the movies"

"That sounds great Em" she hurried to the closet. I damn near fell off the bed when she came back out.

**Bella's POV**

I was glad Emmett and I were on the same take, we hadn't make anything official. I wasn't his girlfriend. But we knew we had feelings for each other, and we were going to take things slow. I couldn't ask for anything more right now.

I was glad Emmett asked me to the movies, something simple but we could get to know each other. I was in the closet changing. I threw on some dark blue skinny jeans, my new knee high boots, and an off the shoulder top that fit nicely in all the right places.

I heard Emmett take an unnecessary deep breath as I walked back out. I winked at him, and strolled to the bathroom.

I turned my curling iron on, and began my make up. I put some light blush on, to enhance my high cheek bones. Some black eye liner, and some eye shadow to make my eyes look smoky. I curled my hair in loose curls. I loved my vampire speed, it took me less than a half hour, and I looked fucking sexy if I may so myself. I walked back in Emmett's room. He was just getting out of the shower, nothing but a towel.

God damn. I could have taken him right there. I needed to leave the room, we are taking this slow remember Bella, I kept telling myself.

I decided this would be the best time to talk to Edward about his little outburst earlier.

I walked into Edward's room, he was just staring out the window. I coughed a little.

**Edward's POV**

I was so deep in thought, I never even heard Bella approaching. She took my breath away when I did see her. My god she was gorgeous.

"Bella" I smiled at her.

"Hello Edward" she sat down "Can we talk?"

"Of course" I said.

"Edward, you know you can't react that way around Emmett and I" she said, I knew something would be said about my growling at them. I couldn't help it, it just slipped. I missed Bella.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again" I said, emotionless. I wouldn't let anyone see my feelings for Bella. I did this, I ruined our relationship.

This was karma's way of kicking my ass. I had all eternity to watch my brother sleep with my ex fiancé. I'd never forgive myself for pushing him into her arms.

"Edward, I don't think you are" she said. She knew me better than I thought, I'd have to be more convincing.

I went over to her. I hugged her. She still smelt amazing.

"Bella" I breathed. "I miss you. I told you this would take me a while. I never thought you'd be so open with Emmett so soon" there was no point in hiding it. Bella would see right through me.

"I'm sorry Edward" she was also being honest. I kind of liked this new relationship with Bella. She was so different now, yet still so Bella.

"I won't let that happen again" I told her "I got in a lot of shit from Rosie" I laughed. Rose was a handful.

Bella laughed. "I'm glad you're with Rose" she was being very genuine.

"But I'm off" Bella said "I'm going on a date" she winked at me.

So that's why she looked so pretty.

And with that, I heard her and Emmett leave the house,

"I'm driving" I heard Bella say to Emmett.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

As I drove to the movies, Emmett played 20 questions. I liked that he had an interest in getting to know me.

"What is your favourite colour?" Em asked

"Black"

"Favourite place to be?" Em asked

"The meadow" damnit, I can't believe that slipped.

He either didn't care or decided to let it slid.

"Favourite hobby?" Em asked

"Reading, especially Wuthering Heights"

"Favourite movie?"

"Gone in 60 seconds"

"Damn" Em laughed.

He questioned me the entire way, just as we were pulling into the underground parking lot, he asked one more question.

"Favourite position" I had to laugh.

"Only you would think of that Em," I said.

"But you love me," he said laughing.

I did love him, and I barely knew him. I loved how it was so effortless between us. It just happened. We could be silent and it not be awkward, or act like complete idiots and have the best time.

We hoped out of my Eclipse and headed to the theatre. We decided on the movie Faster.

Turned out, the movie wasn't so great. When I wasn't staring at Emmett, I caught him staring at me. I was ready to go home. I was ready to make this official.

I think Emmett caught my drift, five minutes before the movie ended, we snuck out. We were laughing and giggling. I could act like a child around him, I could swear. I could be un lady like. And I didn't have some prude stuck up my ass telling me what to do. I loved it.

Emmett decided he'd drive. I asked him a few questions like he did to me. I felt like we made a real step in our relationship. I felt like I knew part of him I didn't before. He told me everything he remembered from him human life.

We eventually just sat in a comfortable silence, our fingers intertwined.

"Bella", Emmett spoke quietly, for a big, sexy vamp, he seemed nervous.

"Hmm Em?" I asked, content with the silence.

"I, uhm…" he was avoiding something. I started to panic. I hoped everything was okay.

"Don't panic babe" he said quickly. "Well, Bells, I want to be able to hold you when we return to school. I want people to know you are mine. I want this to be official" my dead heart was fluttering, as if it'd start back up moment "Bells, I want you to be my girl"

I damn near jumped into his lap, instantly kissing him, completely forgetting he was driving.

"I'd really, really love that Em" I couldn't believe how unbelievable happy this man in front of me made me. I couldn't remember the last time my heart skipped this many beats in one day. Everything about him screamed 'Perfect for Bella".

I didn't realized we'd pulled out. Emmett was at my door, opening it, I was kissing him with as my force and passion I could muster. Every nerve ending in my body came alive in a sensation that I'd never felt before. I wondered if I had the same effect on him? I was pulled out of the jeep. My legs were wrapped around his massive waist, and my tiny fingers were wound tightly through his curly hair.

This being extra strong was nice. I was stronger than Emmett, I knew he couldn't pull away.

When we finally did break loose, his eyes were black, the way he started at me, I felt as if my soul was completely exposed.

"I know this is soon babe" I started, the words slipping out of my mouth before I even registered "I love you"

The smile that spread across his face was enough to make me melt inside "I love you too Bella, so much"

I'm not sure how long we hugged each other, completely content with just holding each other.

"By the way babe, you look so fucking hot tonight" If I were still human, my blood from my entire body would've been pooling in my cheeks. I loved my new found confidence though. I'm not sure where I developed it, I wouldn't complain though.

"I know, I know" I said, brushing my shoulders. We both burst out laughing.

It was still fairly early. I decided I should go deal with Charlie. He thought Edward and I spilt so I went to stay with my mom for awhile. I knew he'd notice a difference in me, but if I knew Charlie, and I did, he'd pretend he did say anything. I was a little nervous to tell him I was going to be living with my ex fiancé's family, who's other son was now my guy.

"Could we go over to Charlie's" I asked Em. "I have a few things to clear up, and a few belonging to pick up."

"Anything for you babe" he made me smile just by using simple words, without even thinking about it. I loved the way Emmett talked to me. I liked that I could swear around him. Edward never called me babe, baby, or even honey. He was always so proper. Emmett was so much more relaxed.

"How did I not notice you before" I asked Emmett, honestly wondering.

"I ask myself the same thing everyday." he started, "You were my little sister, until Rose and Edward slept together and you left. I couldn't stop worrying about you, you were always on my mind. I didn't think anything of it then. Until your sexy ass pulled into the driveway on your Ducati, it was like the sun finally began to shine" he said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmett's POV**

Bella had taken the words right out of my mouth. Why hadn't we noticed each other before. I could keep my eyes off Bella's body, and I could just imagine the thoughts poor Eddie had to hear. I never had these thoughts are feelings before. It didn't make sense how something so fucking strong could be so blind.

"It's like fate was waiting on the sidelines" I said to her.

I saw a smile spread across her face. "I think you're right babe" she thought to herself.

I liked the way she called me babe. It seemed so foreign to her to call someone those names. It was second nature to me. Being proper got boring.

We were pulling into Charlie's driveway. I didn't care what happened in here. We'd be together either way.

"Ready Bells" I asked, squeezing her hand.

"Sure, sure" she was quiet.

"None of that babe, I know you're nervous… It's all going to be fine though." I gave her a reassuring kiss on the nose. She was so cute.

She was hoping out of the jeep then, not waiting for me to get the door for her. She laced her fingers for mine and bee lined for the door. She didn't bother to knock, just waltzed in, and called Charlie.

Charlie came around the corner, shock and fear crossed his face.

"Bella" he asked.

"Hey dad" she smiled "I'm back!"

"I see that, where's Edward? Who's this" he asked.

"Dad, I told you I went to mom's cause Edward and I had our difference. We aren't together" she said, holding back her anger. He thought she had lied to him.

"Well good" he huffed, "and you are?" he questioned.

"Dad, this is Emmett…" she paused "My boyfriend" she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Well…" he huffed again "Nice to meet you Emmett"

"Same to you chief" I smiled my flawless smile.

"So where'd you two meet" he asked. I guess Bella left you a little detail.

"Uhm, dad… Emmett is Edward's older brother" she looked down at her feet. I was even afraid to make eye contact.

"Bella…" he didn't continue, we both understood what he was trying to say, too bad he didn't know what Fuckward was doing to my ex wife! Ha!

Luckily he changed the subject rather quick.

"So Bells, when you coming home?" he asked.

Here we go…..

"Dad," she looked him dead in the eye, he knew what she was about to say.

"Yeah, yeah Bella. You're an adult, I've heard this lots" the man liked to huff.

"I'm moving in with the Cullen's dad. Things are different now, you can't stop me" she said, the threat was clear in her voice, she would've scared me if I were human.

Charlie's heart sped a tiny bit, this family was weird. Nothing scared them.

"Isabella Marie, do not start this" she didn't let him finish his sentence. She was upstairs, I could hear her packing her things.

Charlie glared at me, I gave him the best smile I could come up with. My girl was feisty. I liked it.

Charlie followed her upstairs, I stood around eves dropping like an idiot.

"Bella, please stop" he pleaded.

"Dad, I love him okay. I'm happy, we're happy and I'm moving in there. I'm an adult dad." I could tell it was hurting her to hurt him.

"Just hard to see my little girl act so grown up" he said, I could hear the tears in his eyes.

I wonder if Bella misses being human. I'd have to remember to ask her tonight.

"Dad, please don't make this harder than it has to be. I'll visit you all the time. I want to be with Emmett though" she was pleading with him, she was leaving either way.

"Alright Bells, I won't argue anymore" he paused, this family was weird with emotions "I love you Bells, sorry for being a hard ass"

I heard Bella hug him, and his intake in breath when he felt her skin. I liked that he never once mentioned it.

They both walked downstairs.

"Ready Em" she snuggled into my waiting arms. God, I loved this girl. It's amazing how her body fit absolutely perfect around mine.

"Sure babe" I smiled down to her. She was a good foot and half short than me. It was cute though.

Fuck, I'm turning into a women. Listen to me!

"I'll see you later Bella" Charlie called out as she waved good bye. "Emmett, treat her right" he said, almost to quiet.

"I wouldn't do it any other way Chief. She's completely safe with me" I said, nothing but honesty ringing through my voice.

Bella sat in silence all the way to the house. She had quiet time to herself. She started to perk up again when we were turning the car off. I grabbed her hand before she could jump out.

"Babe" I started, "I'm supposed to open the door for you, I don't like your vampire speed" I pouted.

"I'm sorry. I just know how pissed Alice is going to be since I didn't call her the second we made things official" I knew she was right. I didn't care though. Alice could wait.

"I had a great night with you Bella" I smiled, showing her the dimples I knew she melted over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

Things with my father didn't go as smooth as I planned. I wish he'd just let me go. I knew it was selfish of me, but I was leaving a completely new life.

Emmett had just finished telling me that he had a great night.

I snuggled into his chest as much as I could, the stick shift in the console was making it difficult, I wanted to be close to him.

"I love you Em" was all I managed to say. I had an amazing night with him.

"I love you" he breathed into my neck.

"Lets go inside before Alice dismembers me" we both laughed.

I could hear Alice long before I seen her. She was jumping up and down like a maniac. Hey, why not jump in on the fun? This was something worth celebrating.

I ran to the living room where she was, Esme, Carlisle, Jazz, Edward and Rose were all watching her like she was an idiot. So I joined in. I could hear Emmett laughing. I liked acting like a kid.

Why not have some fun once in awhile. I heard Edward clear his throat. Fuck you fuckward. I opened my thoughts so he could hear that one. The look is his eyes was priceless.

"Bella, Oh I love you. You're so different not" she was giggling, so was I.

I had the best best friend, I had the best boyfriend, and I had the best family.

Why not act crazy? Alice and I were still dancing around like losers to whatever song had came on. Emmett surprised me, apparently he could bust a move as well. I must have laughed for an hour straight. I couldn't imagine what everyone else was thinking. I could hear Jasper chuckle the odd time, and for a little bit, Alice had him dancing with us. Esme and Carlisle ran off to go for a hunt.

When we finally calmed down, Alice and I just fell on the floor, laughing at each others stupidness. I loved this, I was never this free before.

"So Bella, got any hot guys ask you out lately?" she winked.

I flew to Emmett instantly, forcing him and the chair over that he was laying on.

"Just a couple" I giggled back to her.

"How are you so strong Bella" Edward asked curiously.

"It's another first Edward." I said calmly. No one really seemed to care. Rose surprised me though.

"That's Em's gift too" she started "Ha ha. Em and I used to destroy houses. I can't wait to see what you to can do!" Alice and Jazz broke out in a fit of laughter with Rose.

I couldn't help but snicker. Emmett was obviously deep in thought about what we might actually do. I liked that Rose could so easily joke about our non existing sex life. Apparently Edward didn't think too much of Rose's comment.

"Lighten up Eddie" Emmett said "She's my girl now" he said, wrapping around me a little tighter "I know you guys have some weird human-singer-vamp relationship that none of us understand" he was right, we weirdly did "But lets be adults here"

I was surprised at how adult Emmett could be, yet so childish. I loved every side of him.

"I'm sorry guys" Edward had changed. I liked the new him. He wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulder, and she put her head in the crock of his neck. "I'm being immature. I'm glad everyone understand why it's hard for me though." he looked at Rose his time "Especially you" he kissed her noses "I love you Rosie, I'm sorry I act so childish"

"I understand Edward. I once loved a human to you know" I never knew, but apparently he did.

"Come on guys, is it really so hard to love a human" I asked, dead serious.

They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella" Jasper started "The only reason you can't see it is because you have some crazy ass intolerance to blood. All of us couldn't imagine loving something that we wanted to eat" I was glad Jasper and I had a relationship now.

"Really?" I was quite curious. "How did you do it Edward?"

I don't think he liked this conversation very much. But like Em said, it was time to be adults. He pinched the bridge of his nose. So Edward.

"It was never easy" he said "At first your blocked mind, and your blood pulled me in. Then I looked into your deep chocolate brown eye, and my love screamed for you."

"So once you decided you loved me, my blood didn't matter?" I was truly wondering about this.

"No. I had to tame the animal inside me everyday. Maybe that's why I gave in to Rose. We we're fire and ice. We never should've existed together." he said.

I didn't realize everyone had left the room.

I moved closer to him.

"Were we that abnormal?" I'd never actually thought of it all this way.

"Apparently. Do you ever wonder…" he trailed off, I wanted him to finish his sentence.

_Go on. _I opened my mind to him.

"Bella, do you even wonder what we'd be like if I changed you right away?" I opened my eyes wide.

"No" I said honestly. "Not till you mentioned it two seconds ago" I was left to ponder my thoughts.

"What are your ideas?" I asked him. I was glad everyone left.

"I'm not sure. A part of me says nothing would have changed. We both eventually would have found Rose and Em. Another parts says if you were my kind from the beginning, things would be completely different, and we'd be very much in love right now." I wanted him to continue, his theory was intriguing.

"Bella, do you ever wonder why we didn't notice them sooner?" I couldn't believe Edward had asked that. Em and Rose were in the room again.

"Really Edward?" Em said. Edward took it the wrong way.

I knew Emmett also had these wonders. I spoke up before any wrong conclusions were made.

"Emmett and I were just talking about this on our date" I said, eyes still locked with Edwards.

"I just don't get it" Edward continued "I lived with Rose before Emmett, she was made to be my mate. I watched her fall in love with Emmett. It never had any effect on me. I suddenly give in and have sex with her, and bam it's like a fucking space ship crashed into me. Here's this women, I looked at 10 billion times, and I was finally seeing her for the first time"

What the fuck was wrong with us?

I stood up. My mind was thinking to much. "There's something wrong with us four. Emmett and I had the exact same fucking conversation not two hours ago" I said.

I ran to mine and Emmett's room. All our furniture was gone!

Alice, I growled. I heard her giggle downstairs.

Emmett was beside me immediately.

"Babe, Alice thought it would be nice if you and I customized our own room." he smiled. My smart best friend.

"That makes sense" I said.

All there was in the room was a gigantic king size bed, right in the middle.

"I'm having a shower" I said simply.

Emmett had other plans and beat me there. He turned the water on, and stalked towards me.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - I apologize for the long awaited update, I've never wrote fanfic before, and I got a little confused on where I wanted to go with this story. Also, this is my first lemon, I probably suck but I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews.**

**..oh, and don't own anything :P lol **

**Edward's POV**

I could hear Emmett's thoughts as he turned on the water. They disgusted me. My poor, innocent Bella. My virgin Bella. He was going to ruin her.

**Emmett's POV**

I turned the water on, and headed towards the love of my life. I planned to show her just how much she meant to me.

I made my way to her, not wanting to drop the eye contact.

"Bella" I whispered, huskily.

I kissed her deeply. I put as much force as I have. We've only had a handful of kisses, this one was the best though. I began to undress her. I couldn't believe this women in front of me. When I finally had her completely nude, I took her body in.

She tried to cover up.

"No, babe" I imagine my eyes were black "I want to see every piece of you"

She calmed down a little and let me take in her entire body. Her breasts were the best I'd ever seen, her tight little body had curves in all the right places, and that ass!

Poor Eddie had to hear my thoughts, fuck it, this was _my _girl now.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't even realize my Bella had already had me nearly completely naked, my boxers were all that was left as I felt her rip those off of me and those gorgeous eyes of hers flew open as she took me in.

I couldn't lie, I was far from in doubt. I knew Bella was a virgin, if we got that far tonight, I was truly worried I would hurt her.

She was pulling me towards the steaming water. The hot water felt nice against our skin, even though Bella had all my nerve endings on fire.

I kissed her as deeply as I could force myself, I was going to show Bella just how much I loved her tonight.

I moved my hands up and down her body greedily. I couldn't get enough of her. When I found her perky little nipple, I heard her moan in response. The fam would be getting an ear full tonight. I dropped my mouth to just below her earlobe and sucked.

_Jackpot!_ I hit a sweet spot; between Bella's nipple in my fingers and my mouth on her neck, I could've came just by the depth of her moan.

"Baby, don't tease" she cooed.

No need to tell me twice. I let my other hand wander down her side slowly and hit her sweet spot. I thought the first moan was amazing, it didn't compare to this one.

"Emmmm" she cried.

I'd never felt so proud. This was my Bella. The Bella no one knew, the one thing her and Edward could never share. No one could share with her. I was the one and only one who would ever experience this with her.

"Baby" I said "This may hurt a little, I'll try to be gentle" I said.

"Just do it Emmy" she whined. I liked my new nickname, I'd have to make sure it was only said in private though, I chuckled to myself.

I let my fingers find her entrance and slowly went deep inside her. Her knees buckled a little and I was afraid I'd hurt her. I kept forgetting she was a vampire now, but still a virgin.

"Fuck" she hissed, now moving with my finger. I slid another one in. A few pumps in the right place and I had my girl tightening around my fingers as her first ever organism escaped her.

"I'm so glad I got to experience this with you Bella Baby" I sighed into her neck.

"Mmm baby," she moaned, as she dropped to her knees.

"You don't have to do this" I said.

"Shut up Emmy" she commanded, I did was I was told.

"I thought you said you'd never done this before" I growled. She was fucking amazing, she took me deep in her throat.

"Shh" she said. I did as I was told like a little bitch and let my girl suck my dry. It didn't take me long to release into Bella's mouth. Damn this girl was amazing.

The water was cold by the time we'd stepped out. She was gone in a flash to our closet, I grabbed a pair of sweats and laid on the bed, thinking about how wonderful our shower had been. I was so inlove with this girl.

I didn't notice my girl come back into the room, she coughed to get my attention. And damn did she get my attention, my eyes damn near bugled out of my head and my little guy stood at full attention.

Bella was dressed in the skimpiest piece of clothing I'd ever seen. I thought Rose wore lingerie, this was lingerie! And to top it all off, she had fuck-me now stilettos on.

"Bella" I hissed.

"Don't you like it, Emmy" she pouted, a sexy little smirk on her face.

I captured her in one swipe and was on top of her, kissing her greedily.

"Fuck, Bella," I whispered. "You're so fucking beautiful baby" I told her.

My sweet, innocent, virgin Bella was going to have her way with her, she tossed me on my back like a rag doll.

"You're wearing too much clothes Mr. Cullen" she pouted.

And with that my sweat pants and her lingerie were gone, nothing but stilettos left.

Bella didn't fuck around when it came to this, she was like an animal, a sexy little animal who I was about to put my fucking mark on.

"_Mine_" I growled.

I was on top of her, my dick twitching in anticipation as it was about to enter her for the first time.

"Baby, I love you so much" I reassured her "This is going to hurt though, I love you" I kissed her forcefully.

"I love you too baby", she smiled "Fuck me Emmy" she whined.

I didn't need anymore than that. It took all I had to not force myself deep inside her. I slowly slide into her entrance, watching her face closely for any pain.

Her face crunched up a little, I slowed down went I was fully inside and let her adjust to my size.

"You know Emmy" she started, "if you weren't so fucking big, this wouldn't hurt as much" she started to stir underneath me and I could tell she was started to like the feeling.

"You won't be saying that next time" I winked at her, moving a little bit.

She bit my neck, "fuck me Cullen" she commanded. It took all I had to not release right then.

"So commanding my Bella" I whispered. "You know, that bite will leave a mark"

"Exactly" she smirked. Damn.

And with that, we were moving in unison. This wasn't just sex, we were pouring every ounce of love as we could possibly muster.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

I'd never in my life felt as loved as I did when Emmett held me. I couldn't explain the newfound love I felt for my man as I laid in her arms, freshly devirgined.

"Emmy" I pouted, I think he liked my new nickname. "I love you so very deeply" I said.

"Oh baby, I wish I could read your mind right now" my man said "I've never felt so connected to a person like this. You're turning me into a little bitch Bells" he laughed.

"Is that a bad thing?" I pouted again.

"Stop that. That fucking pout will always win" Em said.

I giggled.

"What time is it?" I asked, it was dark out, but I didn't hear anyone in the house.

"4 am" he said.

"Where's everyone?" I asked, I was too caught up in our time to hear anyone leave.

"I think they all left, we were a little loud" he smiled, grabbing my ass as we laid in bed together.

If I were still human, I would have blushed terribly.

"Oh Mr. Cullen, I think you were the loud one" I joked.

"Yeah Okay Bella's" he said "_Oooh Emmy, fuck me Emmy, oh my god Emmy" _he mimicked.

"Fuck you" I said, "I didn't hear you complaining when all that was happening"

"You're right" he said, playfully, rolling on top of me "I fucking loved hearing your scream _my _name" he said, capturing my lips in a hungry kiss.

"Put little Emmy away, I want to go hunting" I stood up and walked to the closet, Emmett obeying immediately.

"One hot fuck and you're falling over yourself to do as I say," I joked.

"Whatever you think, Swan" he tickled me.

"I love you Em" I sighed. I was so incredibly happy.

**Edward's POV**

The jealousy that stung threw my body was almost unbearable. Thank fuck I'm the one with the mind reading ability and not someone else in the family. I stopped lying to myself a few days ago, I didn't think I'd be able to move on from these feelings I have for Bella as easily as she had. Despite what I seen in her mind the day we talked about Emmett, I still thought she would come back to my eventually.

I don't want to hurt Rose, and I do love her on some level, but my pull to Bella is so stronger.

I'll need to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, can we go somewhere to speak?" I asked my father-figure politely.

"Of course, Edward. What's the matter?" he said, as we were running.

We finally stopped a good 5 miles from everyone else.

"What just went on, in the house, between Bella and Emmett" I started, feeling embarrassed. "Well, I can't even begin to describe the jealousy and agony ripping through my entire body Carlisle. I am still inlove with Bella" I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Son, I don't know what is going on between the two of you" he said, "There's never been a human-singer-vampire relationship before" I knew what he was going to say. "I don't understand the connection between the two of you, but she's moved on Edward. I imagine wedding bells will be ringing soon. And you did this, you have to live with it"

I knew he was right. I could never take it back, I could never win her over again. I'd have to live without her, she'd be by _sister _eventually. I was disgusted with myself.

"Lets head home, son" Carlisle said.

As we were running, I'd made a plan in my head. To avoid Bella, I'll bury myself in my music, and Rose. I'd get over her, I'd feel genially happy for her and Emmett. And every time Emmett decide to do disgusting things to my Bella, I'd leave. Or I'll tell him that she is to fragile to be doing those unthinkable things he's already fantasized about.

**Emmett's POV**

When we returned from out little hunting trip, the family was back. Jasper kept making stupid comments about our new sex life. Much like the jokes I used to make, apparently it isn't fun to be the but of the joke though, who knew.

"Fuck off Jasper" I shouted.

"Emmett Cullen" Esme scolded. "Watch you tongue young man"

"Yes, ma'am" I laughed, as I felt two tiny, strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"I missed you Emmy" she pouted, as I pulled her to the front of me.

"I was just downstairs babe," I laughed, loving how much she loved me.

"I love you" she snuggled into my chest.

"As I love you" I said, kissing the top of her beautiful head.

School was starting in the am, I hoped Bella would be up for it, and I hoped no one looked at her to closely.

"Ready for school in a few hours Eddie?" I asked, as we settled into the living room where Rose, Edward, Jazz and Alice were.

"No." he looked pissed ..oh well "Bella, do you really think you two should flaunt your relationship around school?" what the fuck… "I mean, you're clearly different now, and on top of that, broken up with me and lusting over my brother…." he tried to say it like it was no big deal.

_Fuck you Fuckward. _I thought to him.

"Edward, I don't give a shit what people think. If there's too many questions, Em and I will leave" she squeezed my hand, looking for reassurance.

"Yeah, Edward" I said, matter-of-factly "_My_ girl and I will tell you ever we please, and yes we know Bella isn't human anymore, but she's also been gone for 3 months now, people will ask lots of questions, but all she has to do is answer _truthfully" _I could be one mean son of a bitch when I wanted to … "and Edward, as soon as they all hear that you were fucking my ex on your piano, well I think they'll be a little more understanding" I smirked. Bella tried to stiffen a giggle.

_Seriously Edward, what the fuck are you doing. I can see your fucking jealousy, poor Jasper can barely be around you. Bella is mine now, you have to fucking except it. She's mine in every possible way, as you heard last night. Ha Ha. So back off buddy, I see right through your act, you'll never have her back. _I shot daggers at him.

In the back on my mind, I was actually worried. I knew Bella loved him on some level, I hoped her love for me out shone his pathetic ass. I'd have to step up my game a little to prove to her everything I say is completely true.

I'd be lost with this beautiful girl by my side.


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward's POV**

Emmett will be a problem with my plan to win Bella's heart back.

"Rose, we need to talk" I told her.

She was already pissed, I hoped she left me at least one arm when I was done.

"Go on" she suggested.

"Babe, I love you." she had changed me, I never said babe before. "But I love her, and I can't hurt you anymore. You deserve happiness Rosie."

"Edward, stop," she wasn't glaring at me anymore "I love you. And when you have moved on from her, we will be together. We're meant to be beside each other"

How could I not love this women in front of me. How could I love someone who doesn't give a shit about me. Rose is perfect for me, and here I am, hurting her.

"I don't want to hurt you Rose" I was holding her hands now "I want Bella back. I know it's a shot in the dark, but I need to try."

"Go Edward" she said, this was a new side of Rose "Go talk to her, go see what you can do. You deserve the absolutely happiest eternity you can have. I'll always be waiting" she kissed me quickly, and was gone.

Alice was in the room in a second.

"Edward, I hope you know, you're ruining a few people lives with the decision you've just made. I hope you're ready for the consequences." she said, she looked angry. "Rose is gone to Denali, she'll be back in 1 week."

And with that, Alice was gone. I didn't care about consequences. I had to try.

"Bella" I said, she was beside me in a second. I knew she heard everything.

"Yes, Edward" her hair was a mess, maybe she hadn't heard what I said. Fucking disgusting.

"I need to speak with you, love" I motioned her towards the bed.

"Don't call me love, and I'll stand" she hissed. So far, not so good.

"Bella, I want another chance. I love you with everything I have and I can not move on. I made the biggest mistake I've ever made in my 100 years. I miss you everyday. I realize you think you love Emmett, and you two shared some passionate times." she hadn't lunged at my throat yet, this was a good sign. "Please sit, Bella" she sat this time, she looked dazed.

"Edward" she signed, she looked dazed, zombie like. Something was wrong. Vampire don't become dazed.

Before I had time to register what was happening, she was kissing me. Kissing me like I'd never seen a kiss before. It didn't feel like there was much love. Just pure lust, passion and want. I didn't understand it. And again, before I could react, I was being thrown into my book shelf.

**Emmett's POV**

Bella and I had just finished up when we heard her name being called. We said our love yous, and she ran to Edward's room.

I couldn't help but eves drop, I knew what that little bitch wanted from my girl. He could burn in hell before he got his hands on her.

"Bella" Edward spoke softly.

"Yes, Edward" I knew she had sex hair, cause by _me. _Fuck yeah!

"I need to speak with you, love" _what the fuck Edward._

"Don't call me love, and I'll stand" she hissed. _That's my girl. _

"Bella, I want another chance. I love you with everything I have and I can not move on. I made the biggest mistake I've ever made in my 100 years. I miss you everyday. I realize you think you love Emmett, and you two shared some passionate times." _what a fucking prick, does he have no respect for me .._"Please sit, Bella" I heard her sit down

"Edward" she signed, she sounded confused. That's weird.

Then I heard it. The distinct sound of lips on lips. I'll fucking kill him, I thought. I was in his room in a second tops, he went flying into the wall.

I grabbed Bella.

"Did he hurt you?" she looked dazed, her eyes were all but rolling in the back of her head. She looked right passed me, right to where I'd thrown Edward, he was now standing, straightening himself out.

"Edward" she almost fucking moaned it, what the fuck. She stood up, and went to him.

My heart broke in a million pieces when I seen what happened next. Her lips were on his again, moving greedily as if she couldn't get enough.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I yelled.

Edward pushed Bella off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's POV**

When Edward started speaking to me, I felt my world shift. Looking into his eyes, I felt like nothing had happened. I felt like he'd never cheated on me, I felt like my heart never broke, I felt like I'd never met Emmett. I couldn't explain it.

I didn't mean to sit beside him, and I didn't mean to kiss him. I couldn't break eye contact with him though.

When Emmett went flying away from my, the eye contact broke and I began to remember who the man was who was asking me if I was hurt. But when I looked up, I found the same eyes I'd fell in love with years ago, they didn't hold the same love anymore, they held something different.

It scared me.

I don't know what came over me, I threw myself out of Emmett's arms and into Edward's, forcing my lips on his. I didn't stop till I heard the agony ripping through Emmett's voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK" he screamed.

Edward pushed me away, and held me so I couldn't look into his eyes.

"Take her Emmett" he sounded serious "Lock her in a room so she can't see me."

"You fucking do it Edward" he sounded so hurt, had I done that? I've never felt so dazed.

"Carlisle" Edward called. He was beside us in a second, my thoughts were starting to clear.

"Take her, she can't be around me" I didn't like how they were talking about like I wasn't here. I tried to speak, I couldn't.

"Edward" I signed again. I couldn't even stop the words from slipping from my mouth.

I heard Emmett growl. What the fuck was wrong with me.

"I can hear her thoughts" Edward spoke "She under some sort of daze. I don't know what I did to her. It caused her to let her shield drop though. She can't comprehend anything though" he said, quickly.

"Emmett, don't me angry" Edward said.

"Fuck you both" and with that, Emmett was gone. I felt my heart breaking, I dropped to my knees.

I vaguely remember being carried out of the room. I way being laid on Emmett bed, I don't know how long I was there, I seen daylight and then night approach before I felt my strength coming back.

I don't know what happened in the past day or two, maybe three. I remember Edward telling me his feelings than me kissing him, not because I loved him, because I felt like I was under some very strange spell. I remember Emmett saying some harsh words. I hurt him so bad, I vowed to myself to never hurt him again.

I would find Emmett, I would get the love of my life back.

When I stood up from the bed, I felt dizzy. I was a vampire, I wasn't supposed to have these feelings anymore.

"Alice" I whispered.

"Oh Bella" she looked hurt "I didn't know what was happening to you, you're future went black after you kissed Edward"

"Where's Em?" I asked.

She got too quiet. "Alice" I bagged.

"In Denali, with Rose" she whispered the end, but I heard. My heart broke, I knew I fucked up by kissing Edward but it wasn't my fault, something had happened to me.

"How.. How could he?" I was sobbing.

"Bella, I had a vision when Edward decided to tell you his true feelings" she looked so sad "Things are going to be difficult for a while, just love him" and with that, Alice was gone.

I needed to hunt. I didn't understand what Alice said, but I was going to find my man and remind him how much I love him.

Edward and Carlisle refuse to let me go alone, Edward wanted to reconnect with Rose so we decided if I wore sunglasses and Edward and I avoided eye contact as much as possible, we should be okay.

"I'd feel much better if you let me run some tests Bella" Carlisle asked.

I was getting frustrated, "You can't test us Carlisle. We'll never understand what's between us. I just can't look into his eyes. It feels like gravity pulls me to him, I can't explain it." I didn't love Edward anymore, Emmett had my heart "But as soon as the fog lifts, I remember how much Emmett means to me. Tests won't tell us anything. And plus, I need to find Emmett. I need to apologize"

Alice hugged me, "Be careful" she kissed me check.

She knew something that now of the rest of us did, it was terrifying. I was worried about what I'd find in Denali.

And with that we were running. We only stopped briefly for me to regain my strength.

**Emmett's POV**

I don't think when I caught Rose in bed with my brother hurt as much as seeing my Bella kiss her ex fiancé. It was clear that there was something wrong with Bella that was making her kiss him, but it hurt none the less.

I wasn't sure why I went to Alaska, I knew Rose was here, she was the last person I wanted to see. But in a way, I hoped she could comfort me. Bella hurt me deeper than I've ever been hurt. I'll never let her get me that way again. Fuck love.

**Edward's POV**

You'd think I'd be happy about having Bella leave Emmett's arms to be in mine. But I wasn't going to manipulate Bella into loving me.

I knew from the sound of her thoughts that something had unhinged when we stared into each other eyes.

Her thoughts just rambled _"Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Em, Edward…"_

She was zombie like, in the back of her mind, she was asking herself why she was doing what she was doing, she loved Emmett and had moved on from me, but her conscious self couldn't remember that and she just kept rambling my name. I'd never seen anything like it.

We'd looked into each other eyes before, it really made no sense.

**Bella's POV**

As we were approaching the Denali clan, I could hear Emmett talking to Rose,

"I'm not going back Rose, she can go to hell" he spat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Emmett's POV**

I knew I fucked up the night before. I slept with Rose.

It was the dumbest thing I'd ever done and I regretted it deeply. Even if Bella and I never got back together, I'd still go to the end of the earth for her forgiveness.

Rose had been hanging off me all day, I didn't want her like that. I was just so pissed and frustrated, I took it out on the only thing willing.

Rose kept bugging me, asking if I was going back to Bella. I told her the only thing I could think of to shut her up.

"I'm not going back Rose, she can go to hell" I spat, I was still pissed.

Then I smelt her, Bella was right in front of me.

"Bella" I felt as if my knees were going to collapse. I missed her, and I regretted what happened last night so fucking bad.

"Emmett, fuck" she looked so hurt "Please talk to me baby, please, I'm so sorry, please" she pouted.

I knew that pout, it was going to take a lot more.

"Bella, I don't want to speak with you" I think this was the biggest lie I have told in my entire existence, how could I just want to run and kiss her after everything.

"Em, please" she was begging "Please Emmett, I owe you an explanation and an apology. I love you Em"

"Fine, let's go somewhere private" I gave in.

We ran till we knew no one could hear us. She threw herself into my arms, I couldn't help but return her hug, I pushed away soon though, I was still hurt.

"Baby, I know I hurt you more than you deserve. And you deserve 10x the women than I am" she pleaded. "I don't know what came over me Em, I get some weird fucking trance over myself when I look into his eyes. I don't even feel love for him, it makes no sense to any of us." she was right, none of us understood.

"I can't be your boyfriend, Bella. I can't watch you run to him and stick your tongue down his throat every time you two accidentally make eye contact." I told her.

"I know Em," she paused, biting her lip "I'd leave with you, I'd go to the ends of the earth for you. I don't love him Emmett, I fucking love you" she was sobbing, I wanted so badly to hold her.

"I have some apologizing to do as well, Bella" might as well get this out of the way, I knew she'd probably dismember me.

"You've got nothing to apologize for Em, you have every right to be angry, if not angrier" she had no idea…

"Bella, I fucked up bad last night. I, I, uhm, IsleptwithRose" I finally spat out. I was sickened by myself.

The hurt in her eyes was enough to crumble my stone heart.

"Bella. I don't know why I did it. I was so angry, so frustrated. I was sure I had lost you to that fucking douche." It was pathetic, but I had no other reasoning. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"Oh" was all she said. "That changes things…" fuck.

"I know how wrong it was of me Bella. I regret it so very much. I don't know what possessed me"

**Bella's POV**

He slept with Rose? How the fuck could he? I only fucking kissed Edward, and he fucks his ex on me.

I lunged at him, something came over me.

"Fuck you Emmett Cullen" I was sobbing, "FUCK YOU"

I tried with all I had to hit him, I only kissed Edward. I would never sleep with him. Yet this man, claiming to love me, slept with Rose to get back at me.

I wanted him to feel as much pain as I could possible inflict.

"Baby" he snapped "Fucking stop. I know I deserve it, but it fucking hurts, you're strong remember"

"How could you" I fell to my knees, sobbing.

Before he could catch me, I caught myself. Emmett Cullen didn't deserve my tears. I came all the way here to pour my heart out because I fucked up and kissed somebody.

"Don't touch me" I yelled. "How could you? I know I fucked up, I know I shouldn't of kissed Edward. I was fucking manipulated. And you fuck the first thing you find?"

"Bella," he started "It wasn't…"

I didn't let him finish.. I started running.. Who cares where I end up..

_**..One month later..**_

**Emmett's POV**

I hadn't seen Bella in a month, no one heard from her, Alice couldn't see her future.

I haven't spoken to Rose since our little incident. I didn't really speak to anyone. I searched for Bella for a while, the girl didn't want to be found though. I sat in our room, holding on to the little bit of sanity I had left.

Carlisle and Edward have been working hard to figure out what is wrong with Bella.

I missed my Bella. Whenever, if ever, she came back, I'd drop to my knees, and beg for her forgiveness. I would do whatever it took to win her back.

I hated myself for what I had done to her, how could I be so pissed off over a kiss when I knew what I had done. I'd never been so fucking stupid.

Alice suddenly took me out of my thoughts, weird, no one really talks to me much..

"Downstairs Emmett," she spoke quickly. "Now"

I didn't move to quick, Bella wouldn't be back so there wasn't much point.

**Bella's POV**

When I left Emmett, I didn't know where to go. I decided I'd just spend a few days away, learn to forgive Emmett.

I loved him too much to let him go, I'd find a way to forgive him. After all, if I seen him kissing Rose the way I kissed Edward, I might go to the same extremes to.

After 3 days of just running and eating, I came across a family of vampires, human eaters. They scared me at first, I'd never really came across others before.

So here I was, an entire month later, coming back to the Cullen's.

Emmett and Rose may have gotten back together, but I have learnt all I needed to. I finally knew what was so strange about me. My family would be happy. I had a gift that could give them the things they dreamed most about..


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- I had these strange idea about Bella, I really hope everyone likes it.. I'm a little worried it will come off weird and impossible.. But anyways, here goes nothing..**

**..don't own anything**

**Bella's POV**

I let my shield down to let Alice know I was coming. I have perfected all my gifts. Edward would never get to me the way he had before.

As soon as I entered the door, two tiny little arms were wrapped around me.

"Bella" Alice was almost screaming "I don't know where you've been, and I don't care. Please don't ever leave me again" she was crying tears that would never come, well maybe one day…

"I'm sorry Alice, I had good reasoning though" I smiled down to her.

I hugged Esme and Carlisle next.

"Where have you been Miss Bella?" Esme teased.

"Everyone will be overly happy once they find out" I couldn't help but smile "This will change our lives"

Everyone was staring at me, probably confused. I said my hello's to everyone else.

Emmett was standing at the door frame, avoiding me.

I hugged him, with as much force as I could possible muster. I felt him stiffen slightly, obviously not expecting me to hug him.

"I missed you" I whispered in his ear.

His eyes light up, he picked me up and spun me around.

"Oh Bella" he signed, hugging me tightly, "I missed you"

My dead heart swelled.

"Ok, people, sit down" I ordered.

Everyone stared at me, wondering what my news was.

"So, I came across some vampire on my journeys. I only planned on being away for a few days, I needed time to learn to forgive Emmett" Em put his arm around my waist, showing me my favourite dimpled smile "These vampires were human-eaters, but very knowledgeable. One of them had the power to sense other powers, he helped me understand what was wrong with me. I told him the story of Edward and I"

I looked Edward dead in the eye, everyone noticed that he didn't have the effect on me as he did only a month ago. Damn I was getting good at controlling this.

"Go on Bella" Carlisle encouraged.

"So, this vampire, said I had the strangest ability he's ever seen. I didn't believe it at first either, so I don't expect the rest of you to." I paused, a little nervous "Okay, don't laugh"

"Please tell us Bella" Alice was sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Okay, I have this power, this is really strange. But I've been practicing, I've almost got it mastered now. Okay, so I can make vampires feel human." I waited for everyone to laugh.

"Pardon?" Edward asked, very curious.

"I think you're crazy Bells" Em laughed, squeezing me a little to say he was kidding.

"I don't understand" Carlisle spoke up.

"Okay, so when I looked into Edward's eyes, I accidentally did it to myself. Remember how Edward used to dazzle me when I was human?" light bulbs started going off in everyone's head.

"Seriously?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. I didn't know I was doing it to myself, and I was magnifying it 10x worse than I should have. I was letting him dazzle me, without either of us even knowing it. That's why I felt dizzy, and zombie like, I was turning my mind back into a human. We all know vampires can comprehend things 10x faster than a human, yet I had to lay in bed for a few days in order to get back to my vamp self." I waited for everyone to take it in.

"My god, Bella" Carlisle looked amazed. "Are you absolutely sure?" he asked.

"I am. I practised with these vampires, they were very interested in my. They helped me learn to control it" I said.

"Carlisle, feel your arm" I spoke.

He looked confused but did as I said.

I focused on his arm, he was starting to feel normal, human temperature, I could see his face registering to the fact.

Everyone rushed over to feel his arm, and awed in amazement.

"Bella, this is absolutely amazing" he finally spoke, I let my shield back down and his arm returned to the normal vampire self.

"I can't turn someone back human, I have to focus a lot to make them feel human for a little bit." I said. No one had really thought about the big advantage to this yet.

"Rose" I said, she looked up at me, I think she was thinking what I was.

"You can give me a child, can't you Bella" her face light up as I shook my head yes. I was tackled by both her and Esme.

"Are you sure Bella?" Edward asked, "I don't want Rose and I getting our hope us" I seen his arm was around her.

"You've moved on Edward?" I asked, I needed to make sure.

"I have" he squeezed his girl. "We're getting married" he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I am so happy for the both of you" and I was genuinely happy. They both deserved happiness. I didn't hold Rose responsible for anything.

"Bella, I owe you an apology" Rose spoke up.

"No you don't" I needed to clear the air. "I don't regret anything, and I hope the rest of you don't either. If I never would have left, I never would have discovered my ability. I can give you all the gift of life now" I smiled at everyone.

I still needed to speak with Emmett, "I know this is big news guys, but I'd like to speak to my _boyfriend_" I said.

Everyone left the room instantly, I could hear them running towards the forest. Silently thanking them for the privacy.

"Em" I hugged him, I missed him so much.

"Oh baby," he was sobbing "I am so very fucking sorry for hurting you. I regret it everyday Bella. I am disgusted with myself. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. You're my other half Bells, I need you" I let my gift do it's work, I let Emmett cry real human tears. Men don't cry, but after 80 years of holding it in, I bet it felt nice.

"Lets move on, Emmett" I took his hands in mine "I love you, and I've missed you. I don't care that you slept with Rose. I forgive you fully. We're going to be stronger because of this. I have the greatest gift I could ever ask for, and I never would have found that if you hadn't made the mistake you did"

I kissed the lips I've been longing for. It didn't take Emmett long to react.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella's POV**

It had been two weeks since my return to the Cullen's. Emmett and I are doing better than ever. Edward finally seems like he has moved on, and his and Rose's wedding plans are coming along great.

Alice has me busy with planning, Rose surprised me and asked me to be a bridesmaid. Funny how I used to imagine myself in the white gown standing beside Edward, now I'd still be apart of his wedding, but as a bridesmaid to his bride. Amazing how quick tables can turn. In the time I'm not wedding planning, Carlisle has me practicing my gift. We're not sure how I'll be able to hold part of Rose human for 9 months, and we're not sure how long I'll have to hold Edward's sperm alive to catch one of Rose's eggs.

We're worried I'll accidentally throw my shield down and kill the baby in the process, which will not help Rose at all. So when the wedding is all finished, we plan to have a test drive on seeing how long I can keep Rose's stomach area alive. Another huge worry is how the child will turn out. Will it be born a vampire, stay a baby it's entire existence?

Carlisle theory is that is will have venom and blood, he thinks it will grow, he isn't sure how or when it will die though.. We're all a little on edge about what we could bring into the world.

"Baby, what's got your little mind working so hard?" Emmett cooed in my ear, sneaking up on me.

"Fuck" I hissed "you scared me" not easy for a vampire. "I was just thinking about this baby stuff. What if I bring a real monster into the world?" I asked.

"Nothing like that will happen baby" he assured me "You're shield has to be lifted in order for you to keep Rose's stomach alive, meaning Alice won't be blind, she'll see if something bad is going to happen" he kissed my softly, "do you realize how happy you've made her Bella?"

"I, I never really thought about it… I've been so caught up in the what if's" I said, honestly.

"Baby, I was with Rose for many, many years, I could never make her entirely happy because I couldn't give her a child. I've never seen Rose smile the way she has since you came back" he was right, Rose had been really happy lately, "I think she's ready to leave Eddie and take you" he winked.

"Shut it, Cullen" I glared "No fantasy's right now, mister"

"You know you want it" he joked, tickling me.

"Stoppp" I laughed.

"In all honesty babe, you made her entire existence. And she used to hate you!" he laughed. Ironic. "If you question yourself, she'll question herself, and she'll be back to the old miserable Rose"

I knew he was right, and I knew I could do this. I'd give up 9 months of my life just to make sure Rose got the child she always wanted. Rose isn't stupid, she's been a vampire long enough, she knows if something goes wrong with the child, we'll have to abort it.

"Okay, okay. No more thinking, my head hurts" I joked.

**Emmett's POV**

I don't know why Bella doubted herself so badly sometimes. She was the most amazing creature I'd ever laid eyes on, yet here she was, making herself think she wasn't able to give Rose a child.

I was ecstatic for Rose. In the 70 some years we had together, every fight, she never failed to reminded me of the things I would never be able to give her. It was always a punch in the face, but it was always the truth. Now, Rose was happy, Edward was a douche, but she was happy and that what mattered.

I had nothing but faith in Bella, she'd give Rose the family she always wanted. It may take a few practice runs, but Bella would do it eventually. And Rose would love to be played on, she may end up with 5 kids when we're all said and done, Rose would be happy though, and that's all that mattered.

Next weekend was Edward and Rose's wedding. Amazing how quick things can turn around. I've stood beside Rose at the alter 7 times, now she was going to marry my brother. Bella and I had this conversation the previous night, she always thought she'd be the one in white beside Edward, rather than the bridesmaid.

I can't really complain, I'd never have my Bella if Fuckward wouldn't have slept with my wife. I'm unbelievably happy with my life.

Alice and Jasper can't decide if they want a child, we think Esme wants to though. We're just trying to get the wedding over with before we start trying.

In the meantime, I couldn't get enough of Bella. Alice kept her busy in the hours of light, always wedding planning, if it wasn't Alice, Carlisle was studying and testing her. But when the hours of darkness rolled around, I couldn't get enough of my girl.

I planned to propose soon. I've talked to Carlisle, he thinks it should be done before Bella tries to give Rose a child, he thinks she may throw her shield down without realizing if she gets too overwhelmed.

So here I was, Jasper and Edward tagging along, on my way to find the perfect ring for my perfect girl.

Since Edward and Rose were going through their first marriage, they were talking a few month honeymoon, this gave me plenty of time to give Bella the dream proposal.

"What's with you, Em?" Jasper questioned.

"Nervous, man" I said honestly, he could feel it anyways. "What if she says no?" I tried to put those thoughts in the back of my mind, as much as Bella tried to say she convinced me, I could see a hint of pain in her eyes every time it was accidentally brought up. "I fucked up when she left me. I don't deserve someone as good as her" I hated myself, I wish I could be everything she needed.

"Emmett" Edward started, we didn't talk much these days, I knew the prick was hiding things. "I was with Bella for two years, I know that girl better than I know myself, and I couldn't even read her mind" _fuck you Edward, I know parts of her that you'll never know._

"I know that Emmett'" _good_, I thought "To the point, I've never seen her body involuntary react to you the way it does. She never did that with me, she kind of moulded to me, never really fitting though. Then you stepped into her life, and I could almost she her soul shifting in her eyes. You have to know, I spent hours, upon hours staring into those eyes. I've seen every emotion she could ever feel. I know her Emmett, more than you'd like to except" _fucking right about that, _I was getting angry.

"Get to the point" I snapped, wondering why I allowed him to come.

"She loves you like she's never loved before. That look in her eyes, damnit, we can all see the happiness radiating off her. Why can't you?" he asked.

I sat and thought the rest of the ride. Maybe he was right on some level. I knew Bella loved me 10x more than she ever loved Edward, she never stopped telling me that. I think it was hard for her to wrap her head around though.

A frequent conversation of yours was how we never fell inlove much earlier than we did. I'd spent time with Bella while she was human, and I had loved her as a sister, as a best friend. The best friend part stuck, Bella was my best friend, I could do nothing or everything with her and have the best time. But the sister part faded the second she left Forks, I never really thought about it while it was happening, but when her sexy little ass showed up on our door steps, our worlds collided.

I had to find a perfect way to propose to Bella. I would make her forgive me for every non existing tear I ever made her want to cry.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella's POV**

Today was Rose and Edward's wedding.

I was hunting last night, when I heard Edward coming behind me…

"_Bella, can we speak?" Edward asked me._

"_Sure" I smiled, urging him to continue._

"_I still miss you" he confessed._

"_Edward" I signed a little, I thought this shit was over._

"_I know, I know. You have Rose, Edward, you say you've moved on, we've been over this" he mimicked._

"_Exactly, why are you bringing this up?" I curiously asked._

"_You know why, Bella. I'm marrying Rose tomorrow, then in a few months, my ex fiancé is going to give us a child. You're going to stand up for her, as her braid maids, not as my wife. You were always supposed to be my wife" he was sobbing, I wrapped him in a tight hug._

"_Oh, my silly Edward" I laughed, "You love her so deeply, and you can't even see it. You forget how well I know you're facial expressions." he refused to look at my now, I could almost feel the guilt radiating off him. "Please stop feeling guilty Edward, everyone knows how much you love her. I don't understand why you fight it. Why you try to convince yourself that I'm still the one"_

_Edward wasn't my Edward anymore, he was an entire different man, laced with nothing but good intentions. _

"_I do love you though Bella" he said, calmly._

"_You don't think I love you?" I asked, an honest question. "I love you so very much Edward. But that love had shifted, you are going to marry my sister, I'm going to give you two the greatest gift you could ask for and you're going to watch me live my existence with the love of my life."_

"_You say that like it's simple" he spat._

"_Edward, it is that simple. And that's how its going to play out. Even if tonight, you decide you don't love Rose, there will still never be a chance for you and I. He's my everything, Edward. I'm going to marry that man one day. I'm going to make the most beautiful children with him, and I'm going to watch them grow into beautiful people. I've made my choice, Emmett is my forever." I said, matter-of-factly._

"_I'm sorry, Bella" he sobbed again, "Maybe just pre-wedding gitters. I've never been married before. Rose has stood at the alter 7 times, with a different man. It a lot to take it."_

_I understood completely, I was nervous to watch Edward marry Rose. It all seemed so …weird. _

_The man who was going to become my brother in less than 24 hours, was once the man I wanted to become a vampire for, once the man I wanted to spend my eternity with._

"_How quickly things change" I murmured, mostly to myself._

"_Thank you for listening Bella" he hugged me tightly "You'll always be my rock. I'm glad I have you to keep my head on straight."_

_I laughed, we were an odd pair._

"_Just remember, Edward. I'm your sister now" I smiled. I liked the sound of that. _

"_I know, I'll always remember the old us though"_

_And with that, he was gone. _

So here we were, Rose had been pampered my Alice all day. This was the first time I'd seen a vampire shake.

"You alright Rose?" I asked her.

"Nervous" she faked a laugh, "Don't take this the wrong way, but it will be weird to not see Emmett standing with the priest. I've been done to the alter so many time, with the same man. Yet, here I am, so much more in love than I've ever been." I was smiling at her, I understood. "I didn't know it could be like this."

I hugged Rose. "I know exactly how you feel" we laughed together.

Alice came rushing in. "It's time ladies"

The wedding was beautiful. Alice really does go all out. I let Rose cry real tears, I could feel her silently thanking me. The little humans things that I allowed Rose to now do, really made her happy. I liked seeing my family happy.

The reception was the fun part, I let all my vampire family able to feel alcohol flowing through their blood, I mean venom-stream. It was funny to see Emmett so intoxicated.

"Baby, I love you, yaa know" he slurred.

"I love you too, baby-boy" I giggled in response, it was fun to be able to do these things.

Edward and Rose left after all the humans left. They were going to a private island that Edward had bought Rose. Rose was ecstatic to hear about it.

I had three months to prepare for their return, when the three months was up, Rose would be too anxious to wait. In three months, I would try to give my brother & sister a child.

**Emmett's POV**

I stood my side my brother today, as I watched my ex wife marry him. I won't lie and say I didn't feel anything. I did. I feel a little angry, angry for the betrayal they had done to me and Bella. Then, I looked over to my sweet angel standing my side Rose, and I remembered why I forgave them so quickly.

There unfaithfulness gave me the best gift I could ever ask for. During the ceremony, I day-dreamed the entire time about what Bella and I's wedding would be like. It was her first wedding, I would make it the most special of them all. I suppose I needed her to agree first… that would come soon.

The reception had to be the most fun I'd had in awhile. Bella's special gift gave us all the ability to drink alcohol and feel the effect of it. Apparently I was a sappy drunk, at least I was funny!

Bella and I had three months together before she had to give Rose a child, I planned to take full advantage of this, and refused to let Alice and Carlisle take her away from me anymore.

I missed my girl.


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n - I don't own anything. Lyrics ; you're my best friend - Tim McGraw **

**Emmett's POV**

Bella's ring was finally finished. I could pick it up today, I planned to purpose tonight. Tonight would be _our_ night. I was going to sweep my lady off her feet, she wouldn't know where the big sap came from.

I hoped out of my hummer at Tiffany's. The ring I finally settled on was absolutely perfect.

I knew Bella would act like she hated it, the rock was huge on it! But deep down, she'd love it. The ring was made for my girl's finger.

When the cashier told me the price, she didn't expect to see cash. I thought it was funny, money was no matter to any of us Cullen's. Alice little gift came in handy with the lottery and stock markets.

I waltz out of Tiffany's with the biggest, goofiest grin on my face. I was the happiest vampire alive. I went to the flower shop, I got many different rose pedals. Blue, and white. Bella's colour was blue, she knew how much I loved it on her. I got 3 dozen blue roses, and 3 dozen white roses.

I got a lot of candles, and when I headed home I planned to make a mixed c.d. of the songs that reminded me most of her.

I don't know what the hell has gotten into me. My ass is whipped!

When I purposed to Rose, I usually did it while we were in the middle of doing it, it just came out between moans. Bella was so different. I wanted to make her feels stupid, gushy feelings inside. I wanted her to be so shocked that she loses herself in me. I wanted so many things for Bella and I.

Everyone but Bella knew about my plan. Alice had taken Bella out shopping, saying she needed something extra sexy for tonight, I didn't disagree what so ever. As I walked up to our bedroom, I sprinkled rose petals from the front porch, through the doorway, up the stairs and straight to the bed, where I made a heart of the rest of the pedals I had. Placing a bottle of the fanciest champagne I could find. I liked that Bella's gift gave us the ability to feel what humans would feel.

I had the roses in vases, and the candles light. I could smell Bella at the end of the driveway. I knew that scent anywhere. I threw the c.d. in and sat in the chair, waiting for my Bella's arrival.

I heard the car door slam, she hadn't noticed the rose petals yet. I heard her open the back door and grab her bags, they sounded like a lot. She was probably mentally pissed that she could smell me and I could hear her but wasn't coming to help her. I heard her sign loudly, proving my thoughts were correct.

_Sorry honey_, I thought. It'll be worth it though.

**Bella's POV**

I had a good day shopping with Alice. Of course, she made me buy the skimpiest things we could find. She sent me on my way home, alone, saying Em and I needed a night to ourselves. I couldn't agree more.

When I pulled into the house, hearing Emmett. I got out and opened the back door, I had a lot of bags, I was a little pissed that Emmett didn't come out and help me. Surely he could hear my struggling. I sighed loud enough that I knew he'd hear, still nothing. Damn.

I got over it and started towards the house, excited to see my man, after I gave him a little shit. I laughed to myself.

As I was walking towards the house, I could see many rose petals spread across the porch, leading into the door way. I just might have the sweetest vampire mate in the world. And the sneakiest family.

I could help but let the stupidest smile spread across my face. I wonder what he had up his sleeve. We haven't been able to spend much time together lately, I was glad he wanted to put so much effort into our relationship.

When I entered the house, at human speed, I left all my bags at the bottom of the stairs, slowly walking to our room. I was almost nervous about what I would find.

There was a note on our closed door.

"_My sweet, gorgeous Bella. I love you baby."_

I could hear the lyrics coming from the bedroom. Emmett was really going all out tonight.

_I never had no one,_

_I could count on._

_I've been let down so many times._

I flung the door open, anxious to see Emmett.

_I was tired of hurtin'_

_So tired of searchin'_

_Till you walked in to my life._

_It was a feeling, I've never known_

_And for the first time, I didn't feel alone_

The sight in front of me was enough to make my cold, dead heart stutter make to life. Emmett had went crazy with roses, and rose pedals. Candles light all around the room, and a bottle of champagne in the middle of a rose pedal heart on our huge king size bed.

_You're more than a lover._

_There could never be another,_

_To make me feel the way you do. _

_Oh, we just get closer,_

_I fall in love all over, every time I look at you._

My eyes locked with Emmett's as I made my way across the room to him. I needed to feel his lips. It felt like gravity pulling us to one another.

_I don't know where I'd be,_

_Without you here with me._

_Life with you makes perfect sense, _

_You're my best friend._

"Hello Beautiful", Emmett whispered in my ear.

"What are you up to, Mr. Cullen?" I teased, my hands never leaving his chest.

"Oh nothing" a sly smile crept upon his face. Showing my favourite dimply, smile.

As the words played, the lyrics never sounded so perfect. Emmett and I started to dance, in our own little bubble of happiness.

_You stand by me,_

_You believe in me,_

_Like nobody ever has._

_When my world goes crazy,_

_You're right there to save me._

_You make me see how much I have._

_And I still tremble when we touch_

_And ooh, the look in your eyes, _

_When we make love._

As the song drowned to an end, I felt as if I could lay down and cry. I didn't deserve the man in front of me.

"You okay, baby?" Emmett asked, concerned.

**Emmett's POV**

The smile Bella had on when she entered our bedroom is one that will forever be burned into my memory. As we danced to our song, the lyrics fit around us perfectly. As the song came to an end, Bella looked upset.

"You okay, baby?" I asked, very concerned.

"Just overwhelmed. What have I ever done to deserve someone as amazing as you?" she shied away, believing her own words.

I sat her down, and grabbed her face in my hands.

"Baby, I love you so much. I did this because you're my everything, and I needed to prove that to you. I don't think I have done anything to deserve an angel like you" I said, honesty pouring threw my words.

She still didn't say anything.

"Come on babe. Don't even think like that. Maybe we don't deserve each other, but lets be selfish and take advantage of finding each other" I captured her beautiful lips in my own and greedily swallowed every bit of her I could.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella's POV**

Emmett was right, even if I didn't deserve him, I'd play the selfish card and have any amount of him I could.

"I love you" I signed, snuggling as deeply into his chest as I could.

He moved us over to the bed, sitting beside me.

"I love you Bella" he looked so sincere, it made my want to cry, the man in front of me loved me more than words could ever express.

"What is all this about?" I questioned, looking around the room.

Emmett just smiled that silly, dimply grin that made my stone heart melt. Suddenly he was on one knee in front of me. I started to hyperventilate.

"My dearest Bella" he said, grabbing my left hand, "this past few months with you have been rough but so worth it. I didn't understand true love until you showed up here on that Ducati" he said, earning a big smile from me. "Isabella Swan, I can not live my existence without you by my side. I will love you every second of forever. Please do me the honour of becoming Mrs. Emmett Cullen?"

I could have said a lot of things at this time. I could have showed my gushy side and let me undying love spill from my mouth. Instead, I did the only thing I could think of that I could poor every ounce of love into him.

I captured him lips with my own, with so much force, I didn't know I had it in me.

"Emmett, oh baby" I didn't know happiness could be this strong. "Of course I will marry you. I'd marry you this second if we drove to Vegas"

I could see the wheels in Emmett's mind turning.

"I was kidding babe," I laughed, wrapping myself around him in any way I could.

"You sure babe?" he questioned "you wouldn't have to deal with Alice then"

I giggled. This was my first wedding. No matter how ungirly I was, every little girl dreamt of their wedding. I could make my entire dreams come true, with my prince by my side.

"I'm actually excited for the planning" I laughed, into his chest.

"Anything for you my love" Emmett vowed.

Emmett didn't waste time to deepen our kiss. Our tongues fought against each other for dominance. I soon gave up, loving the way Emmett's mouth felt against mine. Fitting together perfectly, like they were made for one another.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as Emmett's huge hands found my breast. I loved the way it felt. I could tell tonight wouldn't be like our other nights. With the simple kisses, and caring touches we were sharing, I knew we were both trying to pour our love into each other.

We slowly undressed one another, neither of us taking any of each other for granted.

"Bellaaa" Emmett moaned into my neck "fuck baby, there isn't enough words to describe my love for you"

I didn't respond to him. We both knew I felt it to. There was no denying our feelings tonight, especially in the way we were moving with one another. Tonight was going to the longest night of our existence.

_**..The next day..**_

"Let's have a bath" I said to my naked man, laying beside me.

"Anything for you" he whispered, gently.

I could hear the water running and the bubbles bubbling. I never felt as happy as I did this very second. Our night together was one I'd never forget. I'd never been so cared for, so loved. Emmett held me in ways you wouldn't think a man as big as him could hold.

I was suddenly being scooped up and carried to our bathroom.

Emmett slide in behind me and gentle washed my back.

"When will we get married?" I asked. Hoping he'd say tomorrow.

"When would you like to marry me, Bella?" he asked, always so considerate. I wonder if Rose ever gave him his way when they were married.

"Did you have much say with Rose?" I asked.

He signed.

"Yes and no…" he started "of course I had a say, in a sense. But my opinions on dates, colors, furniture, where we wanted to go next, never really mattered to her. And that never mattered to me because she was as happy as she could be without a child. How could I have argued with her"

"Noble of you" I said. "But with me, we, as in you and I are going to make all decisions. We're both going to have an equal say, and decide things together" I smiled at him.

**Emmett's POV**

I'd never been so happy as to hear Bella tell me that she truly valued the things I wanted. I didn't deserve this naked girl in my bath tub.. Ok, I don't care. I was keeping her either way.

"Really baby?" I asked, silently thanking a god if there was one.

"Of course. So what date do you have in mind?" she asked.

I didn't have to think to hard, I knew exactly what date I wanted.

"May 18th" I said, matter of fact.

"Why babe?" she asked.

"It was my parents wedding date" I'd never told anyone before.

"Then May18th it is." I smiled down at my girl.

I couldn't be happier than I am now.

"That only gives us a month though babe" I said, hoping we could get it together in that time.

"No worries, Alice remember" she laughed.

"Ahh yes. The unstoppable force" I laughed along with her.

"Speaking of the family," my girl began, "do you think Edward will be mad? I mean, I don't care either way, I'll run to Vegas to marry you. It just bothers me, his feelings, you know…" she looked hurt.

"Babe, don't worry about it. Rose & Edward will be back soon, and with all their alone time, Edward won't have a choice but to forget you. Plus, you're mine anyways" I said, rubbing her shoulders.

"You're right" she turned around swiftly and captured my lips in her own. I would never get sick of feeling Bella's lips against my own. It was a sensation I could barely comprehend.


	21. UPDATE

- I got lost trying to write this, but loved my idea. I'm rewriting it. It is different but the story line is slightly the same. PLEASE READ! ** How Forever Feels ** -

I'm sorry it's taken me soo long !


End file.
